XP4 Heroes Coalition - Vividred Operation
by XP4Universe
Summary: The New Age Avengers along with Gingka Hagane are assigned to protect a world from a recently revived being that is hell bent in destroying the Manifestation Engine along with the World. Alongside with it's local heroes they must work together to prevent this.
1. Arrival at Izu Oshima

Meanwhile in another world, we go to an area called Oshima. Oshima, more specifically Izu Ōshima, is a volcanic island located south of the Japanese capital city of Tokyo, and is part of the Izu Islands, all of which are under the jurisdiction of the Tokyo Metropolitan government and it is the landmass closest to Blue Island, which is located just north of Oshima, and is the home of most people.

Currently on beach at the island, we see four girls having a good time. The first girl has a maroon-colored hair styled in two pigtails and has red eyes. She wears a red & black track suit, red bloomers and red sneakers. This is Akane Isshiki

**Akane Isshiki**

The second girl has a long blue hair, blue eyes and a fair complexion. She wears a blue one piece sundress, white frilly socks and black shoes. This is Aoi Futaba.

**Aoi Futaba**

The third girl has a long dark-green hair tied in a ponytail and has light-blue eyes. She wears a white poloshirt with green tie, dark-green denim shorts and black sneakers. This is Wakaba Saegusa.

**Wakaba Saegusa**

The fourth girl has as an average height with huge breast, she has a long light-brown wavy hair which goes down halfway to her back. She wears an orange sundress, black stockings and brown shoes. This is Himawari Shinomiya.

"Ah~ the wind feels so good!" Akane mused as she stretches her arms.

Aoi let's out a giggle, "It sure is." she replied in agreenment.

Wakaba then walks up to them, "It's good that we have fine weather today, it would have been disappointing to cancel our get together if it rained." she pointed out.

Himawari took a deep breath, "I don't mind the rain... but I like this better." she admitted.

"Still... I'm kinda bored..." Wakaba confessed.

"Why is that?" Aoi asked.

"It's just after the Alones are taken care of, we haven't done anything active at all!" Wakaba pointed out, "Aside from school that is..." she added.

Akane nodded, "I get ya... but I prefer peace better than fighting..." she admitted.

Wakaba sighed, "That... I understand." she replied.

"Don't worry Wakaba... you'll find something that will give you excitement." Himawari reassured, "Aside from fighting that is." she flatly added.

Aoi giggled when a thought came to mind, "Say... I wonder how Rei-chan is doing in her world?" she wondered out loud.

Akane nodded, "You're right..." she mused before up looking to the sky, "I bet she's having a good time now that her world is restored." she pointed out with a smile.

Aoi smiled back, "We can only be happy for her." she said in agreement.

Suddenly, Wakaba saw a knife flying directly towards Akane, "Akane! Look out!" she called before tackling both Akane and Aoi down on the sand as the knife lunges at a rock.

"Where did that come from?" Himawari asked in shock.

Everybody then looks up to see Rei Kuroki slowly walking towards with several knives in hand, much to their shock and surprise.

"Rei-chan!" Akane called out in shock.

"Since when did you get back?" Aoi asked in confusion.

"And why did you throw that knife at Akane!? Explain yourself!" Wakaba demanded but rather than answering, Rei threw more knives at them which they quickly dodges, "Why you? After what Akane has done for you, now you're trying to kill her!" the green-haired kendo master exclaimed in anger.

"Rei-chan! Why are you doing this?" Akane asked with a look of betrayal.

Rei smirked evilly, "What else? To get rid of you, of course!" she declared as she threw another knife but it was suddenly blocked by a shield much to the girls' surprise.

However, their surprise turns to shock when the owner of the shield is revealed to be another Rei Kuroki, "I won't let you lay a hand on them!" the raven-haired girl declared while glaring at the other Rei.

"W-w-w-what!?" Wakaba exclaimed in shock.

Aoi rubs her eyes, "T-there are two Reis!?" she exclaimed.

"But which one is real!" Akane cried in confusion.

Himawari then rubs her forehead, "I need an aspirin..." she muttered.

Rei then turns back to the girls, "Girls! I'm the real Rei Kuroki! That person over there is not me! You could see the difference!" she pointed out.

The girls then stared at the first Rei and quickly discovered the difference, "She's right! That other Rei has red eyes!" Aoi pointed out.

"If she's not the real Rei... then who is she?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

"You girls fought her before... she's Karasu!" Rei revealed.

"Karasu!" the girls exclaimed in shock.

The other Rei whom is actually named Karasu gritted her teeth, "I didn't expect you to come... but no matter, I'll kill you as well." she declared.

"You're gonna go through me first before you could get filthy hands on them!" a familiar voice spoke.

"What!?" Karasu gasped in shock when suddenly, Louie appears in front of her which was followed by a powerful right hook that sends her flying to the sands. The girls, minus Rei, were surprised to see a disheveled person appearing out of nowhere. Karasu then slowly got up, "Damn it... you are the last person I expect to appear..." she muttered while glaring at the disheveled God.

Louie glares back at her, "I never expect for you to be alive Karasu... the last I saw you, you were blown to pieces by these girls." he pointed out, "You sure have the guts to show yourself again... and you even copied Rei's appearance." he exclaimed.

Karasu smirked, "I won't die that easy Louie... you and the other Supreme Beings knows that..." she replied.

Rei then glares at her, "What are you up to now!?" she demanded.

Karasu giggles evilly, "What else... continue what I left off... destroy the Manifestation Engine along with the entire world! And with the aid of the Dark Forces... I will succeed!" she exclaimed.

Louie narrowed his eyes, "So you're in the leagues with the Dark Forces now, huh..." he bemused while putting his hands on his hips.

Suddenly, a red portal appears behind Karasu, "I would love to kill all of you right now but I had something to do, so I'll see you later..." Karasu mused before jumping into the portal which quickly vanished.

"Wait!" Rei called out and was about to go after her but Louie stopped her.

"Let her be for now Rei, you had catching up to do with your friends." Louie pointed out.

Rei turns around only to be tackled by Akane on to the sands, "Rei-chan! I miss you so much!" she exclaimed in joy.

"Akane! I know you're happy but we got a serious situation here!" Rei cried as she tries to pry the redhead on top of her.

"What situation?" Himawari asked in curiosity and concern.

Suddenly, a blue portal opens as Louie spoke, "Rei... I leave the explaining to you to the locals here, I'll be sending the team that will help you in this situation." he explained before jumping into the blue portal which quickly vanished.

"Rei-chan... who was that?" Aoi asked in confusion.

Rei got up from the sands, "That was Louie... he is a God and one of the Supreme Beings that restored my world back to normal." she explained.

"He's A God!?" Wakaba exclaimed in shock, "He sure doesn't look like one." she pointed out.

Rei sighed, "I was thinking the same thing..." she muttered before looking at Akane, "I think we should go to your house and talk about this, Dr. Isshiki needs to hear this out too." she stated.

Akane nodded, "Let's go!" she quipped.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that day, the girls are seen gathered around the Isshiki Residence, they're currently inside a small laboratory and along with them was an old man and a young woman.

The old man has a light-brown hair with most part fading to gray, he wears a glasses over his dark-brown eyes. He wears a lab coat over a gray shirt, black shorts and sandals. This is Kenjirou Isshiki.

**Developer of the Manifestation Engine**

**Kenjirou Isshiki**

The young woman has a short dark-brown hair with light-brown eyes. She wears a green bulky jacket over a white shirt with blue tie, green skirt and black heels. This is Mizuha Amagi.

**National Defense Force Officer**

**Mizuha Amagi**

Rei just finished explaining everything to everyone in the room, "And that's everything I can say." she said.

Kenjirou hummed, "I see... it never once crossed my mind that their are more worlds out there that I can ever imagine." he admitted.

"So that man is a part of a huge organization full of heroes." Akane pointed out, "That's amazing!" she exclaimed in delight.

"I was surprised too but it's actually a pretty good place, I made a lot of good friends there." Rei said with a smile.

"That's good, Rei-chan!" Aoi said with a smile.

Kenjirou then spoke, "But this is a problem... now that the person responsible for the Alone invasion from months ago is back... then we're open again for another Alone invasion." he pointed out in concern before turning to Mizuha, "Amagi contact Shijou-san and tell her about the current situation, we need to get everyone ready for any possible outcome." he suggested.

Amagi nodded, "Hai!" she replied as she took out her phone.

Kenjirou then turns to his granddaughter, "Looks like you'll have to fight again Akane, I'm sorry." he pointed out apologetically.

Akane shook her head, "No worries Grandpa! We'll handle it!" she reassured.

Rei then spoke, "Plus... the team that Louie is going to send here is pretty amazing." she added.

"I wonder when are they gonna arrived?" Aoi asked.

Suddenly they heard an explosion which caused the house to shake, "W-what's going on!?" Wakaba squawked in shock as Himawari hold onto her.

Then an image appeared in the computer screen, it shows a large dark circular object with four legs walking on the ocean heading towards the Manifestation Engine.

"Alone!?" Himawari gasped in horror.

"Dammit! I never expected them to appear so soon!" Kenjirou cursed.

Akane then turns to everyone, "Girls! Let's go stop that thing!?" she declared earning a nod from everyone.

Before anyone could move, the screen then shows the Alone getting attack by an unknown force, "Hey! Something is happening with the Alone!" Aoi pointed out in surprise.

"What in the world?" Mizuha muttered.

Then it shows the Alone getting shot up from the sky followed by a few blast of fire before it suddenly exploded high in the air blowing it to pieces, everyone watches in shock, something destroyed the Alone.

"S-sugoi..." Aoi muttered in awe.

"T-that was a devastating explosion..." Kenjirou muttered while looking at the giant mushroom cloud in the sky.

"Guess that takes care of the problem," Wakaba pointed out, "But the question is... who did it?" Wakaba asked in confusion.

Rei's eyes widen in realization as a smile form on her face, "Everyone..." she spoke earning everyone's attention, "... they're here!" she declared.

**bzzzttt...**

A minute later, everyone followed Rei as she leads them towards a beach and saw fourteen individuals standing there, some are seen standing on the sands while the others sat on rocks.

It was none other than Gingka Hagane and the New Age Avengers.

"Gingka!" Rei called out in excitement before embracing the de-facto leader of the Solo Heroes, "I'm so glad you arrived!" she exclaimed happily.

"Hey Rei!" Gingka greeted back, "We came as fast as we could, though we arrived along with that whatever, so we decided to take care of it first." he explained referring to the Alone.

Then Kenjirou approaches them, "So, these are the heroes that God sent to us, please to meet you, I am Dr. Kenjirou Isshiki and I'm the creator of the Manifestation Engine." he introduced himself while offering handshake.

Gingka then shook his hand, "It's a pleasure... I'm Gingka Hagane and I'm a Solo Hero of the Heroes Coalition and right behind me is Marcus 'The Kane' McGee & his team." he introduced himself while gesturing a hand at Marcus' team.

Marcus is currently wearing a red t-shirt with a Uchiha symbol with black long sleeves, black shorts and white shoes. He then took a step forward, "Nice meeting ya! I'm Marcus "The Kane" McGee and this is my team, the New Age Avengers." he said as everyone introduced themselves one by one.

"Louie-san told us about the situation... the Dark Forces are behind this attack." Yoshika Miyafuji pointed out.

Kenjirou nodded, "And Rei had told us a few things about this Dark Forces but would you kindly tell us more about them." he suggested.

Marcus nodded, "Sure! We just need a place to talk things out, who knows, there might be ears anywhere." he pointed out.

"Then I suggest we do that in the NDF Headquarters, I'm pretty sure Miss Shijou would like to talk with you." Mizuha suggested.

"That's a good idea." Ichigo Kurosaki replied in agreement. He is currently wearing a black sweater jacket over a white tank top, gray pants and red sneakers.

Rei then looks around, "By the way... Miho isn't with you?" she asked.

"Miho had another mission along with Juniper and Kim, so she'll be gone for a while." Gingka replied.

"I think we should get going. I believe we don't have time to waste." Kenjirou declared.

Eddy Skipper McGee let's out a groan, "I wish we brought the Central Command in this mission." he grumbled. He is currently wearing red & white Hockey Jersey, black sweatpants and blue rubber shoes.

"Eddy... the Central Command is getting a makeover!" Rex Salazar pointed out, "While Ben did managed to make it work, it still needs some good repairing." he explained.

"Besides... you can use it anytime Eddy once it's fixed, I mean, the Central Command is yours to begin with since you found it." Duncan Nelson reassured.

Akane then turns to Rei, "What are they talking about?" she asked.

"They're talking about a Starship." Rei answered.

"A starship!" the girls gasped in surprise while Himawari has stars in her eyes as Rei can only giggle at their reactions.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	2. The Meeting, The Dinner and Small Talks

Later that day, the New Age Avengers are gathered around the NDF Headquarters, alongside the locals, Rei Kuroki and Gingka Hagane, explaining the situation.

"I see... this is a lot to take in but I assure you that we will cooperate with you in order to avoid another crisis." an old woman stated. The old woman has a short, messy purple hair and light lavender eyes. She is wearing a black business suit, black skirt and black heels. This is Yuuri Shijou.

**Management Bureau of the Manifestation Engine**

**Yuuri Shijou**

Gingka nodded, "That's definitely for the best, we don't know what the Dark Forces has in mind at this time but I guarantee that it won't be pretty." he stated.

"We also need to warn you guys about the Emotionless." Marcus "The Kane" McGee pointed out.

"What's an Emotionless?" Himawari Shinomiya asked.

"It's a mysterious creature that invades worlds without remorse." Ichigo Kurosaki replied, "These creatures are pale-white and usually comes in the form of prehistoric dinosaurs." he explained.

"But as of lately, the Emotionless are beginning to adapt, taking different forms making them unique and dangerous." Rex Salazar added.

"Rolf and friends are still confuse on how the creatures called Emotionless are created but after the team's previous rendezvous, we discovered the creature's creator." Rolf Yrmi pointed out. He is currently wearing a blue overalls over a yellow long-sleeve shirt and black boots.

"Who is it?" Aoi Futaba asked.

"Well... according to this insect..." Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona spoke while jabbing her thumb at Marcus whom is picking his nose, "... their creator is known as the Summoner, but other than her name, she is a complete mystery." she stated.

"I see..." Kenjirou Isshiki spoke, "How do we know when does the Emotionless makes an attack?" he asked.

"They would just appear all of a sudden... it could be the next day, it could be five hours from now or right at this moment, the Emotionless are unpredictable so we'll have a hard time finding them." Randy Cunningham replied.

"But what about Karasu?" Akane Isshiki asked.

Eddy Skipper McGee spoke, "Karasu... well, we all know that she's in the leagues with the Dark Forces, so there's a big chance that she would arrive along with a powerful ally, so... we need to keep our guards up." he explained.

"I guess it's a good thing that Rei asked for your help." Kenjirou pointed out, "Even with the girl's abilities to fight, I don't think they can handle something like this, no offense." he said.

"None taken." Himawari replied.

"By the way..." Wakaba Saugusa spoke, "Can you guys explain why Karasu is taking the appearance of Rei?" she asked.

Rei then spoke, "I think it's because of the time she swallowed me whole which resulted of the two of us becoming one." she deducted, "She still must've a fragment of my appearance when she got revived." she stated.

"What was Karasu looks like at first?" Yoshika Miyafuji asked.

"She's literally a crow... with red eyes." Rei replied.

"Well it's a good thing we can tell the difference, if not, then we have another problem." Gingka pointed out.

"So what should we do now?" Aoi asked.

"For now... we keep things as it is, we will monitor anything that is going on in this island, whether on land or water, if any suspicious activities are spotted then alert the authority, if an Alone or Emotionless are spotted call us and we'll take care of it, we will not let those screwy bastards do what they want because the moment they face us, we'll sent them to hell!" Marcus instructed with a serious look.

Everyone including several locals raised their fist in agreement.

Mizuha Amagi sighed, "At least... he's not completely incompetent." she muttered.

Then suddenly Eddy zips in front of her, "Hey there! You're one gorgeous woman and looks pretty strong too! How about you and I have a little 'good time' together." he said wiggling his eyebrows.

Mizuha stares at him with her eyebrows twitching, "Listen here... I maybe in my mid-20's but I'm not desperate to get into a relationship soon... and definitely will not going to have relationship or have an obnoxious teen flirt with me, so take a hike!" she replied harshly.

Eddy gasped like a drama queen, then he began to run away while crying over dramatically like a broken hearted high school girl, "Why? Why is my life is cruel!?" he said running out of the room.

Everyone in the room was silent after that awkward moment, "What just happened?" Yuuri asked in confusion.

"You better off not knowing... it's not good for the health." Marcus replied with a blank look.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that night after a whole day of investigating, everyone are gathered around back in the Isshiki Residence, not for a meeting but for a feast.

"Eat up everyone, there are plenty more for everyone." a young looking woman said cheerfully. The woman has a long reddish-brown hair with the end tied with a ribbon and has brown eyes. She is currently wearing a white blouse, pink dress skirt over a yellow apron and white slippers. This is Mashiro Isshiki.

**Isshiki Matriarch**

**Mashiro Isshiki**

Jake Long took a bite of the food, "Thank you very much, Miss Isshiki." he said in gratitude.

Mashiro sat down with a smile, "It's been a while since the last time we had such lively meal time." she mused.

Kenjirou nodded, "I agree... though a bit a rowdy if you ask me..." he pointed out.

"Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams blabbered while chewing his food. He is currently wearing a white Basketball Shirt, black pants and sandals.

"Dimwitted Ed-boy! You are disgracing yourself!" Rolf pointed out.

"Ed! Chew you're food properly! You look like a Cookie Monster!" Ichigo scolded.

"Ed! The rice are flying on me! Eat properly for God's sake!" Rex plead wiping the rice from his face.

"How do you sit like this?" Eddy asked as his is feeling numb from sitting in seiza-style.

"It's a custom here in Japan, Eddy." Jake pointed out, "You'll get used to it." he reassured.

Mashiro giggled, "Indeed it is." she mused as she began her meal.

The rest are eating properly such as the girls, Taro Yamada and XY Girl when Yoshika and a much younger girl came out from the kitchen. The girl has a pink hair style in two low ponytail and had golden eyes. She is currently wearing a blue tracksuit jacket underneath an apron, black pants and pink slippers. This is Momo Isshiki.

**Momo Isshiki**

"Thank you for helping out making dinner, Miss Yoshika." Momo said in gratitude, "Though I'm kinda embarrassed having a guest help out." she said apologetically.

Yoshika shook her head, "Don't be, I just love to help out others." she replied while taking a seat next to XY Girl for some reason is staring at Momo.

"You cook really good, Miss Isshiki!" Randy complimented, "Ever tried opening a food service?" she suggested.

Mashiro chuckles, "An interesting idea but I rather stay as a simple housewife." she replied.

"By the way, how do you guys train in your camp? If you don't mind me asking." Wakaba stated in curiosity.

"You already asked." Taro pointed out, "Anyway, it depends on the trainer but we usually train six days a week, from eight in the morning till six in the evening with a fifteen minute break in each hour and one hour break for lunch." he explained.

"Sugoi! That's an intense training!" Akane said in awe.

"A lot harder than Wakaba's training routine." Aoi pointed out making Wakaba squawk in response.

"I'm curious... if you're part of the Heroes Coalition then that means you had some sort of super abilities as such." Himawari pointed out.

"Oh! I wanna know! I wanna know!" Akane exclaimed in excitement.

Gingka chuckled, "Calm down! We'll tell you." he mused, "First off... a few members of this group are called _Blessed_." he revealed.

"_Blessed_?" Aoi repeated.

Marcus rubs the back of his head, "Okay... where do we start." he spoke as he began explaining the origins of the _Blesseds _and their _Gifts_, then the heroes would one by one demonstrate their abilities much to the locals awe and excitement.

"Sugoi! You guys are amazing!" Akane compliment in awe.

"Yeah... we get that a lot." Eddy replied with a smug look as Duncan Nelson puts him in a headlock.

"I'm more surprised that Yamada-san doesn't possess any abilities yet he can actually fight!" Wakaba spoke in admiration which caused Taro to flinch from the looks she's giving him.

"So, Marcus was the one who made the Alone explode into pieces!" Kenjirou pointed out, "Just how strong is his _Gift_?" he asked.

"Actually, his _Gift _is so far considered to be the most dangerous." Rex pointed out, "Not only he can manifest and manipulate gasoline as his main weapon for offense, the Science and Research Department had discovered that he can also wield something more dangerous than gasoline." he explained.

"And what is that?" Himawari asked.

"Nuclear Power." Rex replied.

Everyone are taken back by the revelation and slowly looks at Marcus in horror. Not only that he's a walking gasoline station but he's also Nuclear Generator.

Marcus gave Rex a blank look, "Thanks for the explanation Rex, now everybody is afraid of me." he said sarcastically.

"A pleasure." Rex replied.

Danny Fenton then turns to Marcus, "Hey Marcus, if I remembered correctly, you said that emotions affects your _Gifts_, have you guys experience one as of lately?" he asked.

"None of that of the moment." Marcus replied with a shrug.

"Nada! Zero! Zilch!" Ed replied waving his finger.

"I keep my emotions in check when in battle." Eddy reasoned.

Duncan scratches his head, "Nope... never experience it." he admitted.

"Rolf has no idea." Rolf quipped.

"I don't know, I don't care, don't ask." XY Girl replied with a huff.

Danny deadpanned, "Those were some handful of great replies." he grumbled.

"Well... we can talk about that later but for now, we need to focus on our current task." Gingka pointed out.

As they continue to eat and chat, XY Girl kept on staring at Momo when Marcus took notice of this, "Hey, XY something the matter?" the blue-haired nimrod asked.

His question broke her thoughts, "Nothing! Just don't bother me." XY Girl said taking a bite of her food.

Marcus raised an eyebrow before shrugging his shoulders, "If ya say so." he replied before taking a sip from a bowl of miso soup.

**bzzzttt...**

Later, deep in the night while everyone are fast asleep, we see XY Girl sitting on the rooftop while looking at a photo of herself and a younger girl that looks exactly like Momo, only with brown hair and eyes.

XY sighed, "I wonder how she is doing right now?" she asked herself.

"Who are you talking about?" a familiar voice asked.

XY was startled but managed to kept herself from screaming, she looks back to see Marcus lying down next to her in a sexy pose, ''Marcus! Don't scare me like that!" she hissed.

"Sorry." Marcus apologized as he took notice of the picture that she's holding, "Is that the reason why you're staring at Momo?" he pointed out.

XY sighed, "I guess it won't hurt telling this to a miscreant like you." she said earning an "Oi!" from the miserable lad, "This is my sister, Akatsuki Yona, she's currently back in Mega-Tokyo looking out for our home while I'm gone." she stated.

"Wouldn't it be hard for her now that she's living alone?" Marcus asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I keep in touch with her via email and Skype, whenever we do that it feels like we're never a part." XY replied with a smile.

Marcus smiled, "Good for you." he said before rolling over into another sexy pose, "So... how is it being part of my team?" he asked.

XY groaned, "You guys are ridiculous! I'm still wondering how you even become the leader." she complained.

"Well... it's not like I like it but the rest of the guys doesn't want the leadership position and Randy would rather stay in second-in-command which leaves me, Ed and Eddy for the leadership position." Marcus pointed out, "Would you rather had Ed and Eddy lead the team?" he asked with a grin.

"Ed is definitely the lowest common denominator of the group and don't get me started with your brother." XY grumbled.

"Then that leave things to me... I'm going to admit. I'm not really good of being a leader, sure there are times I can say decent orders, but how I execute it is my flaw. But that doesn't mean that I can't correct it, like a friend of mine said, choosing a leader is easy but creating a leader is much better, and I'm doing just that... I'm learning to become a leader by experience whether in success or failure, as long as I can learn then I know I can become a good leader." Marcus explained with a grin.

XY stares at him for a minute, ''I just don't understand you... one moment you're an idiot, the next... you're speaking like a reasonable person, just what are you!?" she said indecorously.

Marcus chuckled, "I'm more than just an idiot." he said before standing up, "Would you rather love to take the leadership position from me? I would love to hand it to you." he offered with a grin.

"Don't be ridiculous! I don't like being leader too you know!" XY snapped.

Marcus chuckled again, "Then leave things to me. I can work things out. See ya in the morning." he said before climbing down the roof.

XY's eyes then soften, "Goodnight." she said as she looks back at the photo she's holding when she began to hear voices from her past.

_Xyrielle! We appoint you as our leader!_

_You're amazing Xyrielle! I knew we can handle things with your help._

_Xyrielle... what should we do?_

_It's not your fault Xyrielle! No one expected this to happen!_

_Xyrielle! Come back!_

XY gritted her teeth as a lone tear fell from her face, "I'm sorry everyone... I'm sorry..." she muttered.

Unbeknownst to her, Marcus heard her soft cry with a blank look before walking away.

**bzzzttt...**

Currently on top of a lighthouse somewhere in the island, we see Karasu looking at the horizon when a figure appeared behind her.

"You're late... Flirtare said that you would arrived here fast but it's now half an hour!" Karasu exclaimed in irritation.

The figure raised a finger, "Here's a word of advice for you... never trust Flirtare's words... he's just deceiving you." he advised.

Karasu huffed, "Whatever... tomorrow we'll be initiating our plan.'' she declared, "I hope you can do you're part... Howard Weinerman." she pointed out.

Coming out from the shadows was a short and plump young man, "Oh... I'm more than ready." he declared. The young man has a curly orange hair and purple eyes. He is currently wearing a black gii with several pockets, a dark hakama pants tucked in a black boots and a red scarf around his neck. This is Howard Weinerman.

**Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins**

**Howard Weinerman**

Howard smirked evilly, "Watch out Cunningham... I'm going to end your life." he claimed.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	3. Calm Before the Storm

The next day at the island, we go to the local beach where we see Wakaba Saegusa wearing a white gii, a black hakama pants and is barefooted. She held her kendo stick forward aiming it at Taro Yamada whom is sitting on the sands in seiza-style position with his eyes close.

"Hyaaahh!" Wakaba charges forward and swung her kendo stick only to be caught by Taro with one hand before easily pushing her away without standing up.

"Listen..." Taro spoke opening his eyes, "...if your opponent is blinded it doesn't mean he or she is completely helpless." he pointed out, "In fact... getting blinded just make your opponent more dangerous, they had the chance to use their senses to fight back despite loosing their visions." he explained.

Wakaba quickly got up before nodding, "Hai!" she replied taking in his explanation in her mind.

Taro smiled, "Good." he said before closing his eyes again, "Now... come at me!" he egged.

Meanwhile, we see Himawari Shinomiya, Duncan Nelson and Ichigo Kurosaki watching them from a nearby shed.

"Wakaba is sure fired up." Himawari commented.

"Well... ever since hearing his skills, she's been pestering him to train her." Duncan stated taking a drink of his soda.

Ichigo took a picture using his phone, "I must say that Wakaba has potential." he pointed out, "Sure, she may have the ability to fight thanks to the Vivid System but think about the things she could do if she trains in the camp." he stated.

"Thinking of recruiting her?" Duncan asked.

Himawari then perks up, "If Wakaba is joining then I'll join too!" she declared.

"That's up for Wakaba to decide, thought I got a feeling she won't pass an opportunity like that." Ichigo stated.

Meanwhile sitting on a rock just a few meters from them, we see Marcus "The Kane" MCGee staring to horizon in the middle of nowhere as Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona's soft cry last night was still on his mind and he was so deep in thoughts that he can't even hear Eddy Skipper McGee calling out for him.

_"Just what the fuck happened to her before coming to the Coalitions? I'm curious but... I don't wanna pry... I'm already thin ice with her." _Marcus thought.

"Hey Marcus! I've been calling you for over ten whole minutes!" Eddy exclaimed which shattered his thoughts.

Marcus shook his head before turning to his adopted brother, "Sorry... I got something in mind." he replied while sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"What's bugging your mind?" Eddy asked in annoyance.

"Nothing... I was wondering what the folks back home are doing." Marcus lied.

Eddy raised an eyebrow at his adopted brother's reply, he clearly knows that Marcus is lying since he is a liar himself, "I know that's not what's in your mind right now but I won't force you out." he stated.

"Hehe... thanks..." Marcus replied.

"Whatever... Lumpy, Jake and I are going to the town to buy some snacks." Eddy stated, "I was wondering if you want anything." he offered.

"Anything is fine bro." Marcus replied.

Eddy shrugged his shoulder, "Suit yer-self." he replied before walking away.

Marcus looks back to the ocean and let's out a sigh, "I don't wanna force XY out as well but whatever she's hiding would cause a problem to the team, I need to earn her trust first before asking her anything personal, however that alone... is going be difficult." he admitted

**bzzzttt...**

In a small lighthouse near the beach, we see Gingka Hagane, Rex Salazar and Danny Fenton patrolling on the top of the tower.

"See anything strange yet?" Gingka asked while looking around using a pair of binoculars.

"Not at the moment." Rex replied, "Those Alones are pretty unpredictable like the Emotionless, so you won't know when they will strike." he commented before taking a sip of his orange juice.

"I got hunch that these Alones will only attack once we let our guard down." Danny claimed while staring at a sailboat from the distance.

"Either way, those Alones ain't going to be like a walk to the park." Gingka pointed out, "And judging by the videos from the past Alones that attacked the Manifestation Engine, each Alones has a unique trait and appearance, so we're gonna use our brains well in getting rid of them." he stated.

Right below the lighthouse, we see Rei Kuroki, Akane Isshiki, Aoi Futaba and Rolf Yrmi doing some fishing on a rocky platform.

"Rolf enjoys fishing!" Rolf quipped, "It's the third favorite sport in the old country." he claimed while reeling his bait.

"What are the first two?" Aoi asked in curiosity.

"The second is synchronized swimming and our national sports is shinning shoes." Rolf answered with pride.

"Shinning shoes? Is that even a sport?" Aoi asked in confusion.

Rolf nodded, "U-hah! Every town in the old country would hold a contest each month where man such as Rolf would compete to who can shine a shoe the brightest!" he explained.

"Seems... unique." Aoi replied in disbelief.

Akane then turns Rei, "So, how was it working with the Coalitions?" she asked.

"I'm not really working with the Coalitions." Rei confessed, "I just visited them from time to time whenever I get the chance." she stated.

"Come to think of it... how did you gain the ability to travel from one world to another?" Akane asked.

"I don't remember exactly how I got it." Rei admitted, "It's not a _Gift_, so I'm not a _Blessed_ but Louie believes it's something else." she said.

Rolf then felt his bait caught something, "Oho! The son of shepherd caught onto something! And it's big!" he exclaimed when suddenly, he felt that whatever he caught is pulling him back, "And is strong like a bull!" he pointed out.

"What do you think it is?" Aoi asked.

"Rolf only knows one way to find out!" Rolf shouted, "SLAHORN!" he roared before pulling his fishing rod with all his might to reveal... that he caught a shark, a large, bull shark to be exact.

"A shark!" Aoi cried out in shock.

"Eeeekk!" Akane and Rei shrieked in fright.

The shark then landed on Rolf as the blue-haired farmer began to wrestle the ocean beast, "Foul creature! Thinking it can out match Rolf! Feel the wrath of the Son of Shepard!" he yelled in anger as he began pounding the sea creature.

Back up on top of the lighthouse, Rex and Danny looks down, and can only watch them with blank looks.

"What the hell are they doing?" Rex asked rhetorically.

"Better not knowing." Danny replied.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile back in the Ishikki Residence, we see Yoshika Miyafuji and XY Girl helping Momo Isshiki carrying bags of groceries to the kitchen.

"Thanks for helping me with shopping." Momo said in gratitude, "I never expected that I bought too much groceries." she admitted.

"No worries." XY reassured, "We're just glad to help out." she said with a smile.

"Well... I'm going to start making lunch." Momo claimed, "You two should go and help the others, I'll take care of things from here." she said while folding the sleeves her tracksuit.

"I'll help you with dinner tonight, Momo." Yoshika offered.

"Thank you very much." Momo replied with a smile.

And with that, Yoshika and XY left the kitchen and then went out of the Isshiki Residence as they head towards the beach when Yoshika spoke, "I didn't need know that you're actually a nice person." she pointed out directly at XY.

XY was taken a back by her comment, "What are you talking about? I maybe rude at times but I'm not overall bad person." she stated.

Yoshika giggled, "Sure you are." she mused.

"Look... I'm serious!" XY squawked, "I act all grumpy all the time because I'm not used with the team's ridiculous behavior, Marcus and Eddy being the worst but I actually enjoy my time with you guys!" she admitted.

"Really? That's great! Let's go tell the others!" Yoshika exclaimed in excitement.

Yoshika was about to run forward only for XY to grab her shoulders, "Wait a second! What do you mean 'tell the others'?!" the neon-colored haired girl demanded with sweat pouring down her face.

"I'm just going to tell the others of what you just said." Yoshika replied.

"Don't tell them!" XY shouted in panic.

"Eh? Why not?" Yoshika asked with a pout.

"Why not? It's embarrassing!" XY reasoned.

"So does Marcus' statements." Yoshika pointed out.

"This and that is different!" XY argued, "Look, if Eddy or Marcus heard that I said that, they're gonna use it to make fun of me!" she cried.

Yoshika chuckled, "What are you talking about? Marcus and Eddy are not that kind of person." she reassured, "They gonna use it for blackmail though." she clarified.

"That's even worst!" XY cried loudly before pulling the Fuso witch closer, "Please! Don't tell them! I can handle their antics just fine! But I can't handle if they find out that I said something embarrassing!" she pleaded in panic.

Yoshika smiled, "All right... I won't tell them." she complied.

XY sighed in relief, "Thank you." she said.

Yoshika then began to walk ahead, "But honestly... if the guys find out what you said, that you enjoy your time with us, the guys will be overjoyed.'' she claimed, "Getting along well with others feels like that you're with one them, the bonds you created will never be broken." she stated.

"Yoshika..." XY muttered.

Yoshika looks back at her with a smile, "If you open up to us more often, you'll see that there's more to this team." she pointed out, "Rather than seeing us as a group, you'll see us a family." she mused

XY stares at her in awe before taking a deep breath, "Guess I'll try... but I won't be able to tell much about me and I would like to keep some things to myself." she stated.

"I understand." Yoshika replied.

"But I promise... I'll do my best not just a teammate but a friend as well." XY replied with a smile.

Yoshika smiled back, "Good." she replied.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, in the NDF Command Center, we see Yuuri Shijou and Kenjrou Isshiki looking at some screens monitoring the entire island where the Manifestation Engine is stationed.

"Found anything yet?" Yuuri asked.

"Nothing as of yet." a young woman replied. The is a young woman with short boyish brown hair and green eyes. She is wearing a brown vest over a white shirt and blue necktie, brown skirt, black stockings and brown shoes. This is Kaoru Shimazaki.

**NDF Communications Officer**

**Kaoru Shimazaki**

"Keep your eyes open, the Alones could appear anytime and with the culprit working alongside with an evil organization, the risk of protecting the Manifestation Engine along with the whole world will be a lot harder." Kenjirou stated with a serious look.

Suddenly, the place began to shake while hearing a loud noise, "What's going on?" Yuuri asked in shock.

"Do you detect anything?" Kenjirou demanded.

"Hai!" Kaoru replied as an image appears on screen revealing a dark totem pole like creature with long limbs slowly approaching the Manifestation Engine.

"An Alone! And it's a lot different from the last time!" Kenjirou pointed out.

Yuuri then noticed something else, "Professor! Look!" she called out pointing at the screen.

The screen then zooms in at the top of the Alone's head and saw Karasu standing on top of it with an evil expression, "It's her!" Kenjirou exclaimed.

"Shijou-san! Something is going on inside the area surrounding the Manifestation Engine!" another young woman called out in panic. The young woman has a short black hair and orange eyes. She wears a brown vest over a white shirt and blue necktie, brown skirt, black stockings and brown shoes. This is Yui Watanabe.

**NDF Communications Officer**

**Yui Watanabe**

"What!?" Yuuri gasped as another image appears on screen revealing a huge number of white skinned creatures swarming around the place, "What are those?!" she exclaimed in shock.

"Those are probably the Emotionless the team is talking about!" Kenjirou exclaimed as he brought out his phone, "Better call Akane and tell her the situation... meanwhile, we get everyone from the island to evacuate!" he ordered.

"Hai!" everyone replied in agreement.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, everyone are seen gathered at the beach with Akane is taking a call from her grandfather.

"Hai! We'll take care of the situation grandpa!" Akane declared before ending the call.

Eddy watches the Alone from distance, "So... who's gonna get gruesome?" he asked jabbing his thumb at the creature.

"Well... I'm pretty sure that our local heroes wants a piece of that walking pile of blackness." Marcus mused with a grin.

Akane nodded, "Hai! We will do anything to protect our world!" she declared as she activated the Vivid System.

After a blinding light, all four girls are wearing a matching attires with different colors, they're wearing a pallette suit short dress which accompanied by a small hat, glove-like accessories and a pair of high-knee boots. Akane's attire is color red, Aoi is blue, Wakaba is green and Himawari is yellow.

"Wow! Magical Girls and Superhero Transformation to the next level!" Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams cheered in awe.

"Looks good on all of you." Jake Long commented with a smile.

"Thanks." Akane replied with a smile.

"Back to Eddy's question." Rex spoke, "Aside from the Vivid4, who's going after the colossus and who's going after the rampaging mouthless dinosaurs?" he pointed out.

Marcus looks back at the Alone, "Yoshika, Jake, Danny, Rex and Ichigo since you guys had the ability to fight in air, you'll fight alongside Akane's team!" he instructed earning a nod with the five, "Any more volunteers?" he asked.

Eddy raised his hands, "I'll join! It's about time, I test this new technique of mine." he claimed cracking his fingers.

Marcus nodded, "Okay! XY, you and I are joining the attack too!" he commanded.

"Ha!?" XY replied in disbelief, "Are you nuts? Which you are! You do know that both of us doesn't have any ability to fly!?" she pointed out.

Marcus chuckled, "Hoho! That's not a problem, luckily for the both of us, I brought this along!" he mused before bringing a pair of boots with boosters on the bottom, "Ja-jaa-ran! Rocket Boots!" he announced, "This pair of boots will give us the ability to fly in the air in mach speed. Design and created by Jimmy Neutron himself." he explained with a squeaky voice.

"I can see that! But what's up with your voice? And why are you talking like your doing some sort of commercial!" XY Girl retorted.

"No time for small talks! We got business to take care off!" Marcus replied before tossing the boots to XY Girl before turning to the rest, "The rest will go and get rid of the Emotionless swarming around the Manifestation Engine! Randy will take charge!" he commanded.

"On it!" Randy Cunningham replied with a salute.

Akane turns to Rei, "Rei-chan! Will you be fine fighting those creatures?" she asked in worry.

Rei smiled as she brought out a gun, "Don't worry. I'll be fine... plus Gingka's here to look out for me." she reassured.

Marcus nodded, "All right! Time to do this... Allon-sy!" he shouted.

"Who are you? Doctor Who?" XY asked in disbelief.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	4. Randy vs Howard

The team consisting of Randy Cunningham, Rei Kuroki, Taro Yamada, Edwin Horace "Ed" Williams, Rolf Yrmi, Gingka Hagane and Duncan Nelson arrives at the Manifestation Engine and saw that the place is swarming of Emotionless which sends chills to their spines.

"Look at that! They're like maggots! Only with limbs." Ed commented in disgust.

Duncan grimaced, "Geez... thanks for putting that in our minds Ed!" he complained.

Randy looks around the place, "I see! Looks like they haven't damage anything yet but we need to get rid of them quick before they could something!" he ordered.

"Ninja-boy Randy is right!" Rolf exclaimed while transforming his fist into rock, "It's time to put these pale creatures into their place!" he declared.

Duncan turns his fist into metal, "I'm with country boy! Let's do this!" he replied in agreement.

Rei loaded her gun, "I've once tried to destroy this place but this time around, I'm going to protect it! For the sake of this world!" she declared in determination.

Taro tightens the tapes on his hands, "Ready to do some pounding." he claimed with a grin.

Ed smashes his first together creating a spark, "Butter toast!" he shouted.

"Looks like we got big business to take care of." Gingka mused while unsheathing his sword.

Randy brought out his blade and made a few swings, "Oh... I'm sooo ready! CHAAAARGGEE!" he roared as they went into battle getting the attentions of the creatures.

**(Play Jack Evans Theme - The Good Fight (Intro Cut) by Extreme Music)**

Rolf was the first to strike, he creates a large mallet made of boulder as he slams the hard weapon towards the creatures smashing them to pieces, "You foul creatures are years too early to even out match the son of shepherd!" he declared as he stomps the ground which shoots out spiky rocks piercing the Emotionless on the chest.

Duncan rolls over as an Emotionless attacks him, he quickly rolls backwards while turning his legs into metal before delivering a flying back kick on the creature's head smashing it, then he rolls back up just in time to block a tail strike, he then tightens his grip on the tail before using it to lift the creature off the ground and began to smash it around before throwing it to the rest, "Come on! I ain't done yet!" he challenged.

Rei would gracefully jumps into one head of an Emotionless to another while shooting at the same time, hitting them directly to the head which kills them instantly, she then stood above on one as she began to spin around while shooting every creatures coming after her, she then gracefully jumps and does a back flip in the air before shooting the head of the creature she's standing on, as she landed gracefully on the ground, she then smiled in satisfaction.

Taro dodges a tail strike by bending his body backwards before launching himself forward hitting an Emotionless with a headbutt on the chest which sends it flying to it's fellow creatures, then another one attacks again with a tail strike which he dodges but it was followed by claw strike however Taro blocks it with his arm before delivering a powerful palm thrust on the creature's chest making a large hole, then he rushes forward and kicks another Emotionless on the head followed by a karate chop that was so strong that it splits it's head in half.

Taro tightens his fist, "My fist are hungry... really hungry." he claimed.

Ed then charges his fist with electricity and began punching his targets one by one on the heads, he then charges legs with the same amount of electricity before delivering a roundhouse kick to one creature, Ed then charges a circular shape electric aura on both hands, "Electro... BALL!" he shouted throwing the ball like a baseball player hitting a group of Emotionless exploding them to pieces, "Oh yeah!" he cheered.

Gingka was surrounded by Emotionless, thought he stood calmly in the middle as he raised his sword, "Time to do this... Storm Pegasus!" he declared as he quickly soared up high in the air before making a nose dive to one Emotionless, "Starblast Attack!" he shouted slicing the Emotionless in half using the wind, then he he swung his sword around him, "Tornado Wing!" he shouted as huge winds circles the are quickly, forming a current that immerse the area and sends every Emotionless out of his sight, Gingka then smirked, "Easy as pie." he claimed with a grin.

Randy then slices an Emotionless by the neck as he looks back down to his friends on a higher platform, "Looks like everything is going well." he commented.

"Not for long." an ominous voice said.

"What?" Randy asked in surprise before turning around only to see a kunai flying towards him, "Yikes!" he shrieked before ducking down as the sharp object fly pass his head before standing up straight, "Okay! Who did that!?" he demanded.

"That would be me." the voice replied as a figure wearing a ninja suit drops down from one platform, "Hello... Cunningham." he greeted evilly.

"Okay! Who are you and how do you..." Randy was about to ask when his eyes widen in realization, "Wait a minute... that voice... there's only person I know who calls me like that..." he muttered out loud, "Could it be..." he trails.

The figure removes his mask and much to his shock, it was his best friend, Howard Weinerman, "Nice meeting you once again... old friend." Howard greeted in disdain.

Randy then narrowed his eyes, "So, you're the person behind this!" he muttered in disgust, "Tell me Howard! Why are you doing this? Why did you sided with the Dark Forces!?" he demanded in disappointment.

"Why?" Howard mocked, "You know the answer to that Cunningham!" he pointed out, "You know the reason why I become like this!" he exclaimed.

Gingka saw their confrontation from below, "Hey Randy! Who's that!?" he called out in concern.

Randy slightly looks back at them, "Don't worry! Focus on the Emotionless! I'll take care of this guy!" he shouted back.

Howard grins evilly, "So... they're your new friends... someone you'll turn your back on the moment things get messy!" he accused.

"Howard, what happened back then was out of my control!" Randy argued, "The enemies overwhelmed me! I was lucky that a group of heroes came and aided me before things got worst!" he reasoned.

"Yeah! You guys managed to save everyone... all but me." Howard exclaimed in spite.

"Howard, you had to believe me, I tried my best to save you but with my current state back then was too much even for me to handle!" Randy reasoned again.

Howard scoffed, "Some hero you are! You always goes around saving people in time but when it comes to me... you fail!" he pointed out, "You know... you don't deserve the title of the ninja in the first place! Why? Cause in the end, your no hero... you're just a kid with childish hopes of becoming one." he pointed out.

"Howard..." Randy muttered in sadness.

"Enough talk Cunningham! I came here to finally end your life!" Howard declared, "Then I shall take the ninja title and keep it to myself forever." he declared as he brought out shurikens.

Randy gave him glare, "Howard... I know it's my fault for not saving you back there in time and I regret that... however, I don't like what you have become..." he declared.

"Damn right, it's your fault! That is why I am here to make you pay!" Howard shouted.

"If that's what you want... then so be it..." Randy replied while readying his blade.

And with that, the former best friends clashed.

Randy swung his blade towards Howard's neck but the assassin blocks it with his kunai, the short blade then slips forward towards Randy's throat but he managed to swat it away with his fist. Then Howard took a single step backward before unleashing a Russian Leg Sweep followed by a Spinning heel kick but Randy both dodges it by back flipping.

Then Howard threw several shurikens but Randy swipes it away with his blade, then the assassin brought out two guns and began shooting at the ninja but Randy quickly moves out of the way and hid behind a metal wall but Howard kept on firing until he ran out of bullets.

Randy took this chance and threw a ball towards Howard only for him to slice it with his kunai but much to his shock the ball produces a large smoke obscuring his vision, Randy then ran out of hiding and quickly delivers a dropkick on Howard's chest, causing him to tumble backwards but managed to get back on his feet.

"Cunningham..." Howard growled.

Howard then charges all while throwing more shurikens at Randy but the teen ninja would swipe every shots with his blade, then he saw Howard about to throw another kunai with his right hand and got ready for it, however, much to his shock, it was a feign attack as rather than throwing to his right like Randy anticipated, Howard instead throws his left which resulted of the kunai plunging on his left leg.

"Gaaakk!" Randy winced in pain.

But Howard was not done yet as he charges forward and delivers a right hook on Randy's face, followed by an uppercut to the jaw and lastly, a spinning elbow to his ribs which sends him flying to a wall.

Howard grin of his handy work but his grin grew bigger when felt something, "Finally... it has arrive." he mused.

Suddenly, a huge crack appears in midair as it drops of a large creature to the ground, it was a mammoth-type Emotional with red eyes and long tusk as it let out a loud trumpeting roar.

"Ah great... they just have to drop in a big one." Duncan muttered sarcastically.

"First prehistoric dinosaurs... now a mammoth, the Summoner must be fan of the prehistoric era." Taro commented with a blank look.

Upon seeing the large Emotionless, Randy's eyes widen, "Guys!" he called out before standing up despite his wounds, he was about to go and help them but he felt something holding him back, "What the? I can't move!" he exclaimed before looking at his arms and legs were wrapped by strings and the strings came from Howard.

"Ah-ah-ah~ You ain't going anywhere." Howard said evilly.

"Let go Howard! I need to help my friends!" Randy demanded trying to move but to no avail.

Howard scoffed, "And what? Save them?!" he mocked, "How can you save them when you can't even save me back then! Face it, Cunningham! No matter how hard you try, in the end, you'll never, ever be able to protect anyone! So give it up!" he exclaimed out loud.

Randy then gritted his teeth as anger began to build up inside of him, "Give up? You still talk nonsense even to this day Howard..." he muttered but loud enough for the assassin to hear, then suddenly Randy slowly began to move much to Howard's shock, "Give up? I don't even know the meaning of the word, heck, there's no switch inside my body that says 'give up'! Even if I lose an arm or two, even if my skin peels off, even if my bones are all broken, I will never stop!" he claims as each strings began to snap one by one while blood began to spray out from his body, "And let me tell you one thing Howard, something that the new you will never understand... my desire to protect others... HASN'T CHANGE AT ALL!" he shouted as he finally got out from the binds and began running forward.

"Oh no you don't!" Howard shouted throwing another kunai but Randy suddenly disappears out of sight, "What!?" he gasped in shock.

"I'm right behind you!" Randy announced appearing behind Howard and quickly delivers a kick on his back, then Randy zips in front and gives Howard a punch to the gut, followed by an uppercut sending him flying, then he brought out his blade, "Ninja Technique..." he chanted as he jumps upward, "Ghost Slash!" he shouted as he slices Howard by the chest while passing through his body like a ghost.

"Gaaahh!" Howard gurgled in pain before crashing down the ground.

Randy then landed safely only to fall on to his knees due to the injury he got earlier, "Man... this is not so bruce..." he muttered.

"Randy!" Gingka called out as he and Rei went to check on him, "You all right?" the former asked in concern.

"I'm... fine... what about the big Emotionless?" Randy asked.

"Ed and the others are dealing with it." Rei answered while checking his leg.

Then Howard slowly got up to his feet as he glares at the ninja, "You... you may have won today, Cunningham... but the next time we see each other... I will end your life..." he declared as a red portal appears behind before jumping in as the portal quickly vanished.

"Randy... who was that?" Rei asked.

Randy took a deep breath, "I'll tell you later... but for now... I need to rest..." he stated, _"Howard... one day I'll get you back to your old self... I promise..." _he thought.

Meanwhile as the remaining smaller Emotionless were taken care off by Duncan and Taro, Ed and Rolf fights off the mammoth-type Emotionless and with Ed's Volt Train and Rolf's Hammer of Discipline, they managed to destroy it.

"That was anti-climatic." Ed pointed out.

"Rolf agrees." Rolf replied with a nod.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	5. Enter Vivid Blue

**(Play Original Superman Score)**

"Hey! What's with the BGM? That ain't a match with a Heroes Coalition action scenes!" Eddy Skipper McGee complained, "Change that!" he demanded.

**(Play Christian Cage TNA Theme - Take Over by Dale Oliver)**

"Ah! That's better!" Eddy said with a smile.

"I still don't get what the hell this numbskull is talking about!" Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona shouted in irritation.

"We could talk about that later! Right now, we got a bigger fish to fry!" Marcus "The Kane" McGee pointed out.

Right now, we see the team plus the local heroes flying across the skies while heading towards the gigantic creature known as an Alone with Karasu on top. Eddy is flying by igniting his hands with fire which is something he learned from watching Tsunayoshi Sawada while Ichigo Kurosaki skips through the air. Marcus and XY Girl, on the other hand, are flying using the Rocket Boots created by Jimmy Neutron.

Meanwhile, we see Stan Lee on boat down the ocean floor doing some fishing while oblivious of what's going on, right now.

"Okay, I'm going to admit... this boots ain't bad." XY commented.

"Glad ya like it." Marcus mused before looking at the Alone, "Damn! Just look at that! If we don't play our cards right, it will take us forever to defeat this." he complained.

"Akane-chan! How do you deal with this creature?" Yoshika Miyafuji asked.

"We mostly weaken it at first before hitting it very hard on it's vital part." Akane Isshiki explained.

"But those large limbs are going to be a huge problem!" Jake Long, in his dragon form, pointed out, "Man! They're so long!" he exclaimed.

"Any strategies Marcus?" Rex Salazar asked, "I don't mind if it's insane as long it gets gruesome down!" he stated.

Marcus thought about it, "Okay! We'll go with Akane's strategy in weakening it first however I suggest we break into two groups and target each of it's limbs! We all know that those long limbs will be a major problem, so we need to get rid of it first before taking care of the rest!" he instructed, "Anyone understood?" he asked.

"Hai!/Roger!/Okay!" was everyone's response.

Marcus nodded, "All right! Let's do this! Allon-sy!" he roared as he leads the charge.

Karasu then took notice of them, she click her tongue, "Those insects!" she hissed, "Get rid of them!" she ordered as the Alone turns it's attention to the gang.

"We got their attention! Now split!" Marcus commanded as everyone splits into a group.

The first group is consists of Ichigo, Himawari Shinomiya, Wakaba Saegusa, Danny Fenton, Yoshika and Jake while second group consists of Marcus, Eddy, XY Girl, Rex, Akane and Aoi Futaba as they flew to different sides.

The first to strike was Yoshika as she magically brought out two guns and began firing on the creature's arm, then she brought out a missile launcher and a grenade launcher at the same time before firing it directly at the Alone, "Not done yet!" she exclaimed as she brought out her Rocket Launcher, "Yaaaahhh!" she shouted while firing the rocket at the creature creating an explosion.

Himawari flew by as the Alone fires a red beam at her, "Naked Collider!" she commanded as a metallic x-shaped object got in front and took the blast while absorbing it, "Haaaa!" she shouted as she fires back at her target hitting it on the chest.

"Awesome Himawari!" Yoshika cheered.

Jake then began to circle around the shoulder area before breathing out fire creating a scorched mark, then Danny soars above and began to shoot blue beams at the scorched mark freezing the shoulder enabling it to move.

"Get it now!" Danny called out.

Wakaba charges towards the shoulder area, "Naked Blade! Graagh!" she roared before slicing the frozen part shattering the ice while leaving a dent on the shoulder at the same time.

"Destroy it, Ichigo!" Jake called out.

"Gotcha!" Ichigo replied before channeling s his spiritual aura to his sword, "GETSUGA TENSHO!" he roared swinging his blade creating a large wave of aura towards the shoulder creating a huge explosion as the left arm fells off.

"Nice, Ichigo!" Danny cheered.

"Only one arm left." Himawari pointed out as Wakaba floated next to her.

The Alone then realized that the other group will targeting it's remaining limb has began to fire red laser beams and projectiles towards it's targets as the heroes quickly evades every attack.

"Geez! These guy is stepping up it's game!" Rex commented.

"I guess it's smarter than it let's on!" Aoi pointed out.

"But that ain't stopping us!" Marcus declared.

Akane was first to attack as she got a metallic boomerang up and ready, "Naked Rang!" she shouted throwing her boomerang directly at the shoulder blade creating a large gash.

"Good work Akane!" Marcus complimented, "Everyone target that large gash!" he commanded.

Rex was the second to charge, flying fast towards the shoulder area while gracefully dodging enemy projectiles, he transforms his arms into a giant blade, he then drops to the arm and decided to run upwards while maintaining his balance, then he reached the shoulder part before jabbing the blade on the large gash then he retracts his hands from the weapon before transforming his hands into gigantic fist before punching the blade deeper creating a large wound.

Aoi flew down with a large hammer in hand as Rex jumps off the shoulder, "Naked Impact!" she cried slamming the hammer down hard on the blade, digging it deeper on the wound.

Eddy then dives down heads first with his eyes on the price, he then ignites his hands with fire which circles around his fist, "Little Bro... Tornado Fire!" he roared slamming his fist on the blade which not only gotten deeper but it cause an explosion which destroyed half of it's shoulder, "We're almost done!" he mused.

XY Girl flew forward ready to attack but before she could ignite her hands with neon lights and another hand grabs her, "What?" she gasped in shock.

XY looks next to see Marcus flying beside her holding her hand, "Xyrielle! Let's do a double attack!" he suggested.

XY looks at him in disbelief, "Ha? Are you insane, which you are, we haven't done any double attacks... much less have one!" she exclaimed.

Marcus looks at her with determined look, "Trust me... we can do it." he insisted.

XY looks at him for minute before sighing, "All right... I'll bite but make it worth it." she replied.

Marcus nodded as both heroes ignites their united hands with their powers creating a colorful circular aura, "Let's do this!" he declared.

"Double Disaster! NEON BLASTO!" the two shouted at the same time as they punch the shoulder area which creates a much, much larger explosion which completely destroys the shoulder area separating it from it's body.

"We did it!" XY exclaimed with a smile.

Marcus grinned, "Akane! Finish it off!" he ordered.

"Hai!" Akane perked up, "It's Docking Time!" she declared as Aoi flew next to her.

"What's Docking Time?" Yoshika asked in confusion.

Himawari giggled, "You'll see." she replied.

And with that, Aoi kisses Akane on the forehead much to the heroes' surprise, then suddenly a bright light engulfs the two girls, then the light down revealing another girl with a long vivid blue hair with crystal blue eyes wearing a blue upgraded version pallette suit, with large arm gauntlets, cybernetic boots and a headpiece around her forehead.

"Vivid Blue!" the girl announced with two voices echoing.

Jake blinks in shock, "What just happened?" he asked.

"This is the result of the Docking Operation." Himawari spoke, "Whenever we kissed Akane on the forehead, it will combine our bodies together transforming into another person, like Vivid Blue, whom is a fusion between Aoi and Akane." she explained.

"A fusion ability through kissing? Now I've seen everything." Ichigo muttered with a blank look.

"Let's do this!" Vivid Blue announced as she brought a much larger and updated version of the Naked Impact hammer, as the weapon began to gather power by releasing safety protocols implemented into the weapon, "Final Operation!" she shouted before charging towards the gigantic creature, "GRAAAGHH!" she cried as she delivers a very, powerful hammer strike on the chest completely destroying the Alone to pieces.

"This can't be!" Karasu gasped, "I thought this Alone is unbreakable!" she yelled.

Marcus then appears in front of her much to her shock, "Don't you think that we forgot about you!" he exclaimed before igniting his hands, "Gasoline 5%... BLASTO!" he roared before punching her square to the face which sends her flying through a red portal to who knows where, "And that's that! Objective complete!" he announced as everyone cheered.

XY sighed before smiling, "I just don't get this guy." she mused.

Yoshika then flew next to her, "So... how was it? Fighting alongside with us this time around?" she asked.

XY smiled, "I gotta admit it was a lot fun compared the last time, though I'm still unnerved by Marcus but he's a good guy yet he's still an idiot." she stated.

Yoshika giggled, "Who am I to deny that." she replied in agreement.

Vivid Blue then de-transform herself, separating Aoi and Akane as Himawari and Wakaba flew towards them.

"Good job girls!" Himawari complimented.

"That was an awesome fight!" Wakaba cheered, "Did you see how awesome our teamwork is along with the heroes!" she said in excitement.

Aoi giggled, "It sure is." she replied in agreement.

Akane nodded, "Yeah... fighting alongside with them feels different. It's a lot more fun than I thought." she said taking a look at Marcus and everyone celebrating, "Maybe just maybe..." she thought out loud.

Back to the team, Marcus then got a phone call from Gingka, "Hey, Gingka." he greeted before listening to his report, "Okay... thanks and good job!'' he said before ending the call, "Got a call from Gingka and everything is fine now at the Manifestation Engine though Randy was injured." he reported.

"What? What happened to him?" Yoshika asked in concern.

"Randy fought another assassin from the Dark Forces." Marcus replied, "And no, it's not an evil ex of Ramona Flowers but rather he's best friend." he clarified.

"Really?" Danny asked in surprise, "Then again Randy told me once that he had a falling out with his best friend before coming to camp." he stated.

"Well, we could only hope that he can overcome this shit." Eddy stated.

Then the girls flew to them, "Hey guys!" Akane called out.

"Hey girls! Nice work by the way, that final strike was really cool!" Ed cheered.

Jake then spoke, "Though, I had to question about the whole kissing thingie... cause I think it's a bit inappropriate." he admitted.

Akane giggled nervously, "Anyway... the girls and I just decided to join you guys." she declared.

The team we're taken a back, "Really?" Jake asked in surprise.

Akane nodded, "Um! We really enjoyed fighting alongside with you guys!" she admitted, "Plus, I think it's a good idea to use our powers to save other worlds as well!" she explained.

"That's good." XY spoke, "But I think you need to talk with your grandfather about this." she reasoned.

Then a holographic blue screen appeared in mid-air which shows Kenjirou Isshiki's face, "It's all right." he reassured, "I totally agree with my granddaughter, this world is now free from fighting and I think it's beneficial for the girls to use their powers in helping other worlds." he stated.

Akane smiled, "Really? Grandpa?" she asked in excitement.

Kenjirou nodded, "Yes." he confirmed, "I believe Mashiro will agree with me, though I got a feeling that Momo will needing some convincing about this but other than that, everything is going to be fine." he stated with a smile.

"Thank you so much, Grandpa!" Akane cheered.

Marcus smiled, "Well then... welcome to the Coalitions." he said, "By the way, I think it's best if the NDF would form an alliance with the Coalitions, so if you need to talk to our higher-ups, we'll set up a communication.'' he stated.

Yuuri Shijou then appears on screen, "That's a good idea." she replied in agreement.

"Well now this is over... I think we should head back to our home and celebrate!" Kenjirou exclaimed as everyone cheered loudly.

**bzzzttt...**

Later that night everyone are celebrating at the Isshiki Residence, Randy's leg is completely healed thanks to Yoshika as Akane then announced that they're joining the Coalition while Mashiro Isshiki approves it, Momo Isshiki doesn't. It took a few talks until the younger Ishikki agreed to let them join while Marcus offered the younger Isshiki to attend the Vanguard Academy which she agreed.

Rei also stated that she is officially joining the Coaltions while Kenjirou announced that after having a meeting with the staff of the Coalitions, he and the NDF are now allies with the Coalitions with the Izu Oshima and the Manifestation Engine was placed under the organization's protection, much to everyone's joy.

After the celebration, everyone then went to sleep except for XY Girl, whom is seen again on the rooftop as Marcus then appears behind her and gently taps her shoulder, "Can't sleep?" he asked.

XY shook her head, "No. I just don't want to sleep yet." she replied while Marcus sat right next to her.

The two we're silent for a minute until Marcus spoke, "Uhm... Xyrielle, I wanna say sorry to you..." he apologized scratching the back of his head.

XY was taken aback, "Why? What for?" she asked in confusion.

"You see.. I kinda heard your soft cry last night..." Marcus replied making her eyes go wide, "But don't worry... that's all I heard and I didn't tell anyone about this." he reassured making her calm down a little, "Look... I know you're still new to this team and you don't know us that much as of yet... but upon hearing your cry last night, I figured out that you had some sort of problem before coming to camp, I won't pry nor I won't ask what it is but... if you think you need help in overcoming this just come to anyone for assistance, we're your teammates and we won't think twice in helping you." he stated.

XY looks at him for a minute before sighing, "I... I'll think about it... I'm still not ready to talk about my personal dilemma, I hope you understand." she said.

Marcus nodded, "I understand." he said standing up, "Just remember... you're not alone." he reminded with a smile before rolling down from the roof and falling down hard on the ground, "Argh! I'm okay..." he muttered in pain.

XY sighed before smiling, "Thanks Marcus." she muttered softly.

**A/N: Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


	6. Epilogue

After a tiring mission in Akane Isshiki's world, the New Age Avengers plus the new recruits arrives at the Training Facility in Neo-Earth with the team hoping that they won't get roped into another mission for the next five hours.

Marcus "The Kane" McGee then volunteered to report the results of the mission to the higher-ups while the rest decided to call it a day by hanging around with their respective circle.

"This is amazing!" Wakaba Saegusa exclaimed in excitement, "Just look at all the training equipment! I'm soooo wanna start training!" she cheered.

"Training starts tomorrow Saegusa, don't get too excited." Taro Yamada reminded while patting her head as he and Duncan Nelson walks pass her.

Aoi Futaba was looking around when she bump into someone, "Oh? I'm sorry bumping into t..." she tried to apologize only to froze in fear when she saw a boy looking at her with a creepy smile.

Of course, the boy with a creepy smile is none other than Kafuu.

"Aoi!" Yoshika Miyafuji called out in concern, "What's wrong?" she asked looking at the frozen Aoi before turning to Kafuu, "Kafuu... what did you do?" she asked with a blank look.

Kafuu shrugged his shoulders, "That girl bump into me and she suddenly stop moving." he replied before taking notice of the newcomers, "Oh! I'm Kafuu by the way." the boy introduced himself to the girls.

"Uhhh... what's up with your smile?" Wakaba asked with a creep out look.

"Sorry about that." Kafuu apologized, "But my smile is permanent and it runs in my family." he explained with his creepy smile getting bigger.

"Seriously?" Wakaba asked in disbelief.

Then Luna Loud arrives carrying a box when she saw them, "Hey Yoshika! Welcome back!" she called out before noticing that Kafuu is with them along with the still frozen Aoi, "Kafuu! I told you to stop scaring other people!" she chastised.

Kafuu shrugged once more, "I didn't scare her, she just accidentally bump into me, saw my smile and then she froze." he explained nonchalantly.

"Can you do something with his smile?" Wakaba asked.

Luna sighed, "Unfortunately... we can't do anything about it." she replied.

Meanwhile, we see Himawari Shinomiya and Akane took a sit on nearby bench as Rei Kuroki and Gingka Hagane approaches them.

"This place is, without a doubt, a state of the art." Himawari commented, "Is this the only Training Facility in this world?" she asked.

Gingka shook his head, "Actually no.'' he replied, "There are ten training facilities stationed around the Neo-Earth and all of them are associated with the Coalitions." he explained.

Xyrielle "XY Girl" Yona then joins the conversation, "Yea... but only the big four are allowed to have missions outside this world." she pointed out.

"Big Four?" Akane repeated.

Gingka nodded, "The Big Four consists of Neo-City, New-New York, Elemental City and Mega-Tokyo." he listed, "This four cities had the biggest list of heroes working in them, that is sent to help in different parts of the universe with Neo-City leading first with Mega-Tokyo coming in second." he explained.

Unbeknownst to them, the moment Mega-Tokyo was mentioned, XY Girl looks away with a sad look.

"What about the rest of the training facilities?" Himawari asked.

"The other training facilities only trains people but does not do any missions." Rei replied, "Most trainees from the six remaining Coalitions had the opportunity to join the big four once their training is completed or do something else.'' she explained.

"I see." Himawari replied.

XY Girl then shook her head, "By the way, how's Randy doing?" she asked.

"He's doing good... physically but mentally... I had no idea." Gingka replied with concerned face.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Randy Cunningham is seen sitting at his dorm's rooftop looking over the city while his wounds are already healed. His mind is still focus on the fact that Howard, his best friend, is now a member of the Dark Forces' Seven Deadly Assassins.

"Howard... how could you do this yourself... I tried to reach out for you but you pushed me away... and now... look what have you become..." Randy muttered in sadness as he still can't believe that his friend just turned evil.

"Randy are you all right?" a voice asked.

Randy turns around to see another boy approaching him, "Hey Jacques." he greeted.

**Rookie Trainee**

**Jacques Paulsen**

Jacques is a slim young man with a medium reddish-brown hair and had dark green eyes. He was a dark violet shirt over a dark turtleneck sweater, dark pants, red & white sneakers and a lavender scarf around his neck.

"I heard that you got injured from your mission." Jacques mentioned, "Both physically and mentally." he added with a suspicious look.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked nervously.

"You can't lie to me Randy, it's part of my _Gift._" Jacques said sternly, "Is it Howard?" he pointed out.

Randy's eyes widen in shock before calming down, "Yeah... it's Howard." he confirmed, "I don't want to believe it but Howard... is in the leagues of the Dark Forces." he revealed.

Jacques was shock but maintain his calm, "I see... that's really a shock." he admitted while placing a hand on his forehead.

"Ah men... what am I going to tell Heidi now?" Randy complained in desperation.

"Calm down Randy!" Jacques spoke, "I'm pretty sure that Heidi will understand the situation, she'll be shock of course, but she'll understand." he reassured.

Randy groaned, "Ugh... this wouldn't happen if only I just saved him that time!" he exclaimed in frustration.

"Randy! What happened back in Norrisville High is out of your control!" Jacques yelled, "Everyone totally understands what you had to deal back then, look, I know you're still guilty of what happened to Howard but don't let that one mistake pull you down now! You did your best to protect all of us that day and Howard just doesn't understand that!" he pointed out, "The only thing you can do right now and is too move forward, reach out for Howard and make him understand the true hardships of hero! Howard maybe in the dark side right now but I know you can take him back to the right path, why? Cause your the Ninja! And the Ninja never gives up!" he advised.

Randy stares at him for a minute before smiling, "Thanks Jacques, I needed to hear that." he admitted.

"Happy to help." Jacques replied, "I should get going, I had a video to make." he said walking away but stopped for a moment, "Should I tell Heidi about Howard?" he asked.

Randy shook his head, "Nah! Might as well be me." he replied as Jacques shrugged before leaving him alone. Randy then looks back at the city with determination written on his face, "One day Howard! I will save you! I will get you back!" he declared.

**bzzzttt...**

Meanwhile, Marcus is finished reporting the details of the mission to Eddward Marion "Double D" Smith. The blue-haired douchebag is seen walking through the hallways when he crossed paths with Aria "Arinah" Sakurada at one corner.

"Ah! Hello, Marcus and welcome back." Arinah greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Arinah." Marcus greeted back with a wink, "How was your day?" he asked.

"It's fine." Arinah replied, "Aside from the daily training and getting Eustace out of trouble, everything is going smoothly for me." she stated with a smile.

"That's good." Marcus replied, "Welp! I need to meet up with Darren, we got a game to settle." he mused.

"Another Halo game again?" Arinah asked with a raised eyebrow.

Marcus chuckled, "Spot on! We'll see ya later." he said walking away.

"See ya." Arinah said back with a smile before sighing, "Marcus is a really nice guy." she muttered, "No wonder, I fell for him... come to think of it, Marcus is kinda familiar to me... OW!" she thought out loud when suddenly she felt a throbbing pain in her head, "Mah head... it hurts..." she cried as she slowly fell to her knees as she clutches her head in pain.

Luckily for her, Wesley Bryans was walking out from one corner whistling a tune when he saw Arinah kneeling on the floor, "Arinah!" he called out in concern as he ran towards her, "What's wrong?" he asked in worry.

"Mah head... it hurts..." Arinah cried in response.

"I'll take you to Doctor Ziegler! Can you move?" Wesley asked.

"The pain is too much... ah can't even move." Arinah cried in pain.

"Guess I had no choice." Wesley muttered before carrying Arinah, ''I'll get you to the infirmary so hang in there!" he declared as he began to run in the hallway carrying Arinah.

_"Why! Why does everytime ah think about Marcus, mah head suddenly hurts! Just what about Marcus that ah'm suffering like this! Why!?" _Arinah thought in pain.

Meanwhile, Marcus continues to merrily walk in the hallway oblivious to what just transpired.

**A/N: ****Inspired from someonestupED, damnlastwords, Hope the Victor and Ace Neptune. All OCs and concepts not created by moi were given permission for me to use by it's respected creators.**


End file.
